1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic inserting apparatus, and more particularly to a circuit for testing a printed circuit board (hereinafter simply referred to as "PCB") capable of minimizing an inferior rate of the PCB by automatically checking the defect and modified state of the PCB, and a testing method for adopting the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As efforts have been directed at trying to automatically insert components into a PCB in general electronic appliances, the automatic insertion is being widely available now. The automatic inserting process will be described as follows.
An electric circuit diagram is drafted initially, and a PCB pattern is then prepared in accordance with the drafted electric circuit diagram. In view of the PCB pattern, a PCB is fabricated. Also, information data of components to be inserted into the PCB is produced.
By using the pattern of PCB, information with respect to mounting positions, mounted components and mounting directions of the components are extracted, and the extracted information is converted into numerical control data.
The numerical control data and component information data and components demanded for the PCB are supplied to an automatic inserting apparatus which in turn assembles the PCB. The components of the PCB which is automatically-inserted with the components are soldered by using an automatic brazing apparatus.
A defect test of the PCB produced as above is visually performed by a producer. In connection with the visual defect test in the PCB, the accuracy of the test differs in accordance with the fatigue and physical state of the tester. Therefore, the visual test becomes one detriment of incurring the defect of the PCB.
Also, in regard to the electronic appliances produced by means of the PCB, the goods are added with functions with the lapse of time and the number of components are decreased due to the economic basis. In these cases, the component information data with respect to the changed portions should be manually modified. Otherwise, the PCB is to be newly fabricated.
Besides, the detection of the numerical control data in terms of the circuit diagram and PCB pattern are currently designed by means of a computer aided design (hereinafter referred to as "CAD"). However, if the components are newly added to the PCB or there is no numerical control data with respect to the pattern of an existing PCB when the new components are to be inserted, positions of inserting the new components are should be manually measured one by one to produce the numerical control data.